Problem: On Tuesday, Michael walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 15 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $3.21. Michael handed the salesperson $6.64 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Michael received. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Michael received $3.43 in change.